Ax'senaea
Summary Few beings in the Screaming Vortex can claim to have impressed the Lord of Dark Delights with their conceit, their vanity, and their hubris. Those who do typically earn the jealousy of Slaanesh, not admiration, as such things are beneath the god of indulgence and self-obsession. However, one being caught the eye of Slaanesh and received a nod of true admiration. In her struggle for self perfection and vainglory, Ax’senaea, called the Thrice- Possessed, damned her people to eternal anguish and impressed even the Prince of Excess. Long before the days of the Angevin Crusade, while the Calixis sector languished beyond Imperial control, the planet of Laodomida spun its lazy orbit around a star in what is now the Drusus Marches. A system far from any other, Laodomida was an isolated place of planetary intrigue and politics. A world consumed with its own extravagance, the intrigues of the ruling class were usually harmless enough, occasionally devolving into dynastic assassinations and scandals, but rarely all-out warfare. Into this world was born Ax’senaea, last born child of a minor noble family. By her third decade, the woman who would end her world had spent her entire life among the courts and war-rooms of her powerful kin. Oft-ignored in favour of her more aggressive siblings, Ax’senaea was left to turn inward and ponder the darkest regions of her own soul. Seeing her position, forgotten among her rivals, as little more than a matter for self improvement, Ax’senaea quickly rose to power by mercilessly removing her competition. In only a few years she had decimated her dynasty and seized control, while keeping its holdings intact. It was not enough for the newly-minted Executrix Primaris, though—she still had too little control over her world, her own psyche. Believing them to be manifestations of her own skills and knowledge, she collected a court of learned sages and strategists, putting each to death after she mastered their knowledge. Among these men was a secret sorcerer of Chaos. Hoping that it would end in her death, the sorcerer taught Ax’senaea the process by which to bind a powerful servant of Slaanesh to her own soul. His plan—that the despotic woman could not hope to command such a creature—was foiled by her overwhelming will and self-obsession. Though the ritual was long and exhausting, Ax’senaea was able to crush the daemonic entity beneath the weight of her indomitable will. Now possessed of the power of a Keeper of Secrets, the vain woman murdered the sorcerer and slew the remainder of her cabinet. She used her newly acquired warp-sorcery to exert more direct control over her subjects and her enemies, twisting their minds to her will, driving them mad with desire or jealousy, or eviscerating them with a thought. She continued to abuse the daemon within her for decades, draining its essence to fuel her ambitions and maintain her youth until she consumed its power, banishing it back into the Warp and binding a new Keeper of Secrets within. Over the following century she consumed a second and third daemon entirely, and plunged her world into utter chaos and conflict. She corrupted the souls of the ruling class the world over and spurred the populace to acts of subservience and adoration, sacrifice and murder, all so that she might prove the control she had over what she saw as her own psyche, her own body and mind. When her world was entirely under her own control, she spread to the other in-system planets, conquering, dominating, and commanding the countless billions touched by her influence. When the third daemonsoul withered and vanished within her, Ax’senaea performed the ritual yet again, hoping to devour the power of a fourth greater daemon. It was then that Slaanesh granted the woman daemonhood, both out of disdain for his most powerful servants and in adoration of the woman who had twisted the minds and souls of billions with her dark perfection. Pulled into the warp by the possessive jealousy of Ax’senaea herself, its puppet-populace living out her every wicked excess, Laodomida now spins aimlessly through the warp, a world re formed daily by the fi ckle whims of its insane mistress. Despite the gifts of the Prince of Pleasure, Ax’senaea remins mad, consumed by her own self-obsession and solipsism. Her deranged mind has now turned to the beings of the warp, and to her mad eyes they are simply rebellious aspects of her nature, needing to be controlled as much as any world in realspace. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ax’senaea, The Thrice-Possessed, Executrix Primaris of Laodomida Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Hundreds during the time of her Ascension Classification: Daemon Princess of Slaanesh, Formerly Executrix Primaris of the World of Laodomida Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Vast Psychic Powers, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Aura, Illusions, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Portal Creation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Can manipulate the Warp, Absorption, Acausality Attack Potency: Solar System level (Even as a human, Ax’senaea was capable of bending a Keeper of Secrets' influence and absorbing its power and soul through sheer force of will. Has since ascended into a Daemon Princess of Slaanesh, and should undoubtedly be above a young and inexperienced Lord of Change) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the most powerful Greater Daemons of Chaos in terms of speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Endless or nearly so Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. A cunning, brilliant and implacable ruler who quickly took control over an entire planet, and upon obtaining newfound sorcerous powers used them to conquer her whole star-system. Has long since become a Daemon Princess ruling over her entire planet in the Warp. Weaknesses: Insane, megalomaniac and solipsistic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slaanesh Psychic Powers:' The Prince of Pleasure grants powers that ravage the mind and reach deeply into the soul of their victims. Sorcerers of Slaanesh delight in spreading pain, extremes of sensation and delusions. **'Acquiescence / Moment of Submission / Silver Haze:' The Sorcerer conjures a spark of delusion, overwhelming the target’s mind with contradictory thoughts and feelings that drive him to distraction, incapable of performing any action amidst the psychic fog. Slaanesh sorcerers sometimes describe the power as a silvery fog that overwhelms all sensation, conjured with entrancing words whispered under the breath. **'Ecstatic Oblivion / Pleasure from Pain / Desolate Soul:' The Sorcerer summons up every flickering moment of stray emotion he can find within the Immaterium, and draws them into himself, overwhelming his own senses and rendering him oblivious to the sensations of battle around him. Many sorcerers become addicted to the sensations they conjure, burning away their soul with warp-spawned ecstasy. **'Hellshriek / Eidolon’s Call / Psyren Song:' The Sorcerer reaches deep into the warp and produces a soul-shattering noise that infl icts terrible pain upon those that hear it. Many sorcerers attribute this power to the genetic tampering of Fabius Bile during the early days of the Heresy, and to the engineered talents of Lord-Commander Eidolon of the Emperor’s Children. **'Lash of Submission / Bond of Dominion / Beam of Slaanesh:' The Sorcerer projects a lurid, glowing cord of energy that wraps itself around his enemies, worming itself into their minds and overwhelming their will for a few brief moments. Many sorcerers take a perverse pleasure in making others dance like puppets for them, becoming enthralled by the power and dominance they can exert and delighting in the horrific acts they can make others perform. **'Soul's Secrets Unleashed / Mastery of the Soul / The Dark Prince’s Whisper / Insidious Utterances:' The Sorcerer becomes a mouthpiece for the infinite voice of Slaanesh, crawling deep into the mind of a chosen victim, calling forth the darkest desires from the depths of his victim’s soul, unleashing them and giving them free reign. Slaanesh sorcerers consider this power to be the greatest of blessings they can bestow upon a mortal soul. **'Symphony of Pain / N’Kari’s Concerto / Malignant Song:' The Sorcerer casts his arms wide, as if conducting a great orchestra of cavorting daemons that howl and dance around his echo within the Immaterium. Their siren call warps the minds of those nearby, causing blinding sheets of pain. **'Subjugation at First Sight:' Anyone who looks upon Ax’senaea is so taken with her majesty that they must defend her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Rulers Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Acausal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 4